¿my happy ending?
by alice bezarius echizen
Summary: Ryoma regresa pero es demasiado tarde Saku ya prometió olvidarle ¿que sucederá? una persona complicara mas aun las cosas ¿mas de las que complican ellos solos? eso sera un problema-"¿mi final feliz?...eso espero" (es un conjunto de canciones-ame ga furu esa es la primera)
1. Cap 1 mi espera por ti esta por acabar

Una peli roja salía de un gran instituto, con una sombrilla en la mano izquierda y un maletín café en la derecha; vestía una falda verde musgo hasta media rodilla, una blusa blanca con un listón rojo y encima un chaleco de verde musgo que acentuaba sus caderas. De pronto esta joven volteo y observo a lo lejos unas rejas que conocía muy bien pero que no podía apreciar bien pues la lluvia nublaba un poco su vista

-Ryoma-kun ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?-se preguntó en voz alta, agacho la mirada y camino hacia la salida "quisiera volver a verte en persona" suspirando melancólicamente pensó "¿me recordaras?"

Cuando la lluvia se detenga, ¿A dónde deberé regresar?

Si quisiera verte de nuevo, ¿Cómo debería llamarte?

Todos estos últimos años estuve entrenando duramente para mejorar mi tenis, y lo logré gracias a la ayuda de mis superiores que les faltaba dos años para terminar y empezar de nuevo en la universidad pero últimamente me creció la duda de "¿y si no regresas? ¿Para que me estaría esforzando?" desde hace un gran tiempo pero no me dejaba esa duda, no era una fanática pero me gustaba el deporte pero siempre crecía esa duda porque yo todo lo hice por ti pero al parecer tu no podrás apreciar mi esfuerzo.

Para quién, para qué

Quiero ser fuerte

¿Me responderás esta contradicción de pelear para proteger?

Quisiera ir a donde tu estas, ir a tu mundo, a decir verdad quisiera ser parte de este pero tu solo te centras en ti mismo; no te juzgo, solo me lo digo a mi misma que tal vez sea buena idea olvidarte. Seria un milagro lograrlo pero se que yo puedo, tal vez, solo tal vez sea buena idea

La lluvia cae; el arcoíris espera; llévame a tu cielo

La lluvia cae; sácame de este interminable sueño

Este es el escenario que siempre he esperado, mi único milagro

Oye, de esta manera, me estás cambiando

Aun recuerdo tu despedida, fue muy especial para mi, pero no se porque en mi corazón lo recuerdo como un hecho lindo, después de todo fuiste a cumplir tu sueño, a ser feliz; pero, tal vez si me pongo a pensar por mi no sabes cuanto daño me causaste en ese momento, realmente eso es un recuerdo ¿Cómo decirlo? Agri-dulce pero en ese momento recuerdo que tus palabras para mi sonaron un poco mas suaves que veces anteriores pero tal vez y aquella despedida sea para la eternidad

Aunque nos veremos pronto, tu despedida…

Es más suave de lo usual, casi suena como un poco a eternidad

Te conozco, de lejos pero te conozco, se que tu no crees en eso de la eternidad, ni en la suerte, tu forjas tu propio destino; por eso me gustaste pero, para personas como yo que nos gusta pensar un poco mas en los milagros y que nos gusta alguien como tú que no eres ni bueno ni malo queremos creer en que tal vez y podamos tener un pedazo de amor

Reíste y dijiste que preferías dudar a creer

Sé que no estás acostumbrado a la gentileza ni a la malicia, así que aquí tienes un pedazo de amor

Me aferrare, me aferrare a ti solo un poco más; porque quiero creer que regresaras por nosotros que tal vez nos consideres parte de tu pasado aunque me duela esperare a por ti, por favor regresa en el momento antes de que se rompa mi esperanza; seguiré con este sueño forado por ti solo por este ultimo año en el que creo poder aguantar el dolor de tu ausencia

Por favor no lo digas, espérate al final, prefiero abrazarte en lugar de las palabras

Duele, duele, pero sigue abrazándome hasta que me rompa

Con un solo beso, puedo ser libre

No dejes ir este momento que no regresará de nuevo

Las gotas se rompen y desaparecen tras mis pasos

Parecen estrellas fugaces en miniatura

Espero que regreses pronto, yo ya estoy preparada para tu regreso, Kami-sama gracias por prepararme y espero que lo regreses a este lugar donde una oportunidad de estar con el te pido. Ryoma-kun he cambiado por ti, regresa y júzgame por tus propios ojos

La lluvia cae; el arcoíris espera; llévame a tu cielo

La lluvia cae; sácame de este interminable sueño

Con un solo beso, puedo ser libre

No dejes ir este momento que no regresará de nuevo

Sobrepasaré la realidad y la imaginación para volar contigo

Superaré las limitaciones y los límites para estar contigo

Este es el escenario que siempre he esperado, mi único milagro

Oye, de esta manera, me estás cambiando

Se podía ver a la peli roja entrar a una casa con una sonrisa tranquila volteando y mirando el cielo "esta es mi ultimo año de dolor Ryoma-kun, Kami sama es vuestra decisión si quieren que florezca un amor, pues si no regresas yo te olvidare lo juro" dijo ella haciendo una promesa mental hacia Dios y Ryoma pues ella quería hacer su vida pero aun tenia fe.


	2. Cap 2 un dulce sueño

Una noche iluminada por demasiadas luces, en una casa muy hermosa y un tanto lujosa, en específicamente una habitación la cual las cortinas estaban cerradas, dormía un joven y al lado estaba un gato también durmiendo, pero al parecer no tendrían los mismos sueños

Anoche(Aja), Anoche soñe contigo (Ja!)  
soñaba que te besaba(Volvio el duo dinamico!),  
y Que te acorralaba... (W!)

_Estaba él llegando del aeropuerto, y de pronto apareció caminando sin cosas por la casa de Ryusaki, noto como todo se oscurecía se hacia de noche, el entro en aquella casa y la observó en la cocina con una falda del colegio de aquellas épocas pero estaba le llegaba a medio muslo y su camisa con su listón rosado eran cubiertos por un mandil ; de pronto la jalo la sujeto de la cintura y la besó y la acorralo en la pared mientras ella tímidamente respondía no al mismo nivel que él, con una inocencia e inexperiencia que lo hipnotizaba mas _

Anoche, Anoche soñe contigo (No hay pa nadie)  
soñaba que te besaba(Tu Sabe),  
y Que te acorralaba...

_Mientras eso la cargo y la llevo a una habitación de una cama grande, con grandes sabanas de colores rojizos mezclando-ce con su cabello castaño la observo un rato y miro sus rojizos ojos que lo miraban con poco de miedo pero al mismo tiempo con confianza y seguridad su bello sonrojo su vago intento de cubrirse bajando su falda ya de por si levantada_

Y ahora dale, sin miedo!...  
(Ahora es! Hey!)  
Hasta que se rompa el suelo  
Y dale, Sin miedoooo...  
(Ahora es! Hey!)(Ahora es! Hey!) (x2)

(Ey buena noche a todos)

_Empezó a besarle con paciencia pero con pasión al mismo tiempo y noto como ella poco a poco perdía el miedo y subía sus brazos a sus hombros, encendiendo su pasión en él aún mas _

Llego el guagiro(Ja!), De la mano de un zafiro  
A la mami que en mi vida dio un giro(Tu sabe!)  
Su pelo, su boca, su suspiro  
Si me besa como si dieran en el pecho un tiro  
Le doy un beso muerto de la risa(Aja!)  
Gata sumisa, ya pase la petisa  
Ella lo sabe todo como la pitonisa(Duro!)  
Si lista su pantalón me limpia su camisa

_Estaba ahí con ella, la que le dio nuevo significado a su vida, la que extraño por tres largos años, llego al cuarto y este lo iba a disfrutar que mejor inicio que el que estaba teniendo, soltó sus largos cabellos liberándolos de las largas trenzas, escucho un suspiro y que lo atrajo nuevamente a su rostro besándolo sintió su corazón acelerado y su "amigo" agitado ; se soltó de ella y soltó el listón de su camisa ya luego de quitarle aquel mandil, guío sus manos a arriba de su cabeza sin esfuerzo como siempre fue sumisa, y las ato, empezó a desabrochar su camisa con su mirada felina y una sonrisa perversa puesta en ella y miraba como ella cerraba los ojos con timidez y un sonrojo encantador, ella si que sabia como encender sus instintos_

Anoche(Aja!), Anoche soñe contigo(Tu lo sabe)  
soñaba que te besaba(El Duo Dinamico),  
y Que te acorralaba...(Suelta)

Anoche, Anoche soñe contigo  
soñaba que te besaba(Aja),  
y Que te acorralaba...(Oye, Baby)

_Definitivamente era la mejor bienvenida, ella ahí con el en una cama, ella gozando y al mismo tiempo torturándolo al ver esa hermosa imagen de ella sonrojada _

Y ahora dale, sin miedo!...  
(Ahora es! Hey!)  
Hasta que se rompa el suelo  
Y dale, Sin miedoooo...  
(Ahora es! Hey!)(Ahora es! Hey!)

Y ahora dale, sin miedo!...  
(Ahora es! Hey!)  
Hasta que se rompa el suelo  
Y dale, Sin miedoooo...  
(Ahora es! Hey!)(Ahora es! Hey!)

_Y ahora pasaba de los inocentes besos en sus pechos a mordiscones y chupones que la hacían agitar mas y él lo disfrutaba a cada minuto al saber que ella estaba siendo corrompida nada mas y nada menos que por el_

Usted esta fuera de ruta (Ja!), no se ponga bruta (Ja!)  
De que lo quiere? De fruta... (Duro,Duro!)  
Si yo soy el capitan, ella mi recluta (Aja!)  
Mi gata es astuta, no tiene substituta (Sueltalo!)  
Hay que darle un diploma (Aja!) Dulce paloma  
No se haga la boba que ami me encanta tu aroma (Tu Sabe)  
Soqueteame mami, montate en la tacoma  
Si me dieras una maroma Y Toma!Toma!Toma!

_Definitivamente el era él que llevaba a cabo todo, ella era la dulce paloma el era el corrupto pero no había nada que hacer ella simplemente con sus sutiles y dulces actos lo hizo caer en su juego, lo que nadie había hecho quizás y ahora esta era su diploma y premiación_

Y ahora dale, sin miedo!...  
(Ahora es! Hey!)  
Hasta que se rompa el suelo  
Y dale, Sin miedoooo...  
(Ahora es! Hey!)(Ahora es! Hey!)

Y ahora dale, sin miedo!...  
(Ahora es! Hey!)  
Hasta que se rompa el suelo  
Y dale, Sin miedoooo...  
(Ahora es! Hey!)(Ahora es! Hey!)

_De pronto él con una suavidad y lentitud enorme empezó a bajar la mano dirijiendose al fruto prohibido que estaba seguro que nadie había tocado , noto como ella abría grandemente los ojos y daba un grito de placer al sentir su mano en esa zona tan delicada _

Anoche(Aja!), Anoche soñe contigo  
soñaba que te besaba (Oye Bebe Sabes Que?...),  
y Que te acorralaba... (Tube un sueño contigo)

Anoche (Ja!), Anoche soñe contigo (Ja!)  
soñaba que te besaba  
y Que te acoralaba

_-po por favor Ry Ryoma-kun -con una mirada suplicante le miraba, el sabia que quería pero quería oírlo de sus propios labios _

_-¿que sucede Sakuno?-con una sonrisa lasciva le miraba intensamente mirando lo dificultoso que era para ella hablar, le encantaba verla asi de torturada _

_-despierta- una voz mas madura pero femenina le hablaba ya seriamente _

_-¿que?_

-RYOMA DESPIERTA- hablo Rinko mientras le tiraba un vaso de agua helada haciendo que el se retuerza y abra los ojos grandemente

-¿que rayos?- dijo mientras se secaba con una sabana "¿un sueño?"

-hijo ¿que soñabas? parecía que tenias una pesadilla- con mirada preocupada le hablo

-betsuni-respondió frió mientras se paraba por el lado opuesto "era mi mas dulce pesadilla"

-bueno se te hace tarde hijo, dentro de tres horas partirá nuestro vuelo-

-lo sé-en un bostezo respondió "de regreso nee, pronto nos encontraremos Sakuno" con una sonrisa en la cara pensó


	3. Cap 3 adiós dolor

No podía creer lo que había visto; ahora que se encontraba en su cama empezaba a reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado, y como debía solucionarlo, sabia la solución ya se lo había imaginado o que observo y leyó pero perdió su dignidad por nada por primera vez pensaba en el orgullo que dejo tirado y ahora que le causaba tanto daño

No , no no , otra vez sufriendo no  
Ya perdí la dignidad,  
he vuelto a caer en tu engaño y te juro que me hace daño.

Realmente sentía un gran dolor nunca espero eso, fue muy improvisado demasiado para su frágil alma y presencia, pues recordaba bien que al terminar de leer aquello salio corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero a pesar de todo el no tenia la culpa, ella lo hizo todo por su cuenta así que no, a pesar de tener ese gran dolor y tristeza no le iba a guardar rencor

No,no ,no no te guardare rencor  
aunque sienta un gran dolor.  
Ya te vi con otra persona y mi alma no te lo perdona.

No no lo iba a culpar, eso le pasaba por ella en si guardar aun sentimientos por él, él tenía todo el derecho de hacer vida por allá y no había ningún problema, solo el dolor que de seguro no sabia de su amor por él así que no tenia culpa, pero ella sabia que aquello era pasajero, porque esta vez definitivamente iba a cambiar y lo iba a olvidar

Vete tranquila, seguro te voy a olvidar  
y cuando el llanto me quiera ganar  
te juro que voy a gritar.

Había sido tan ilusa al pensar que el regresaría a por ella, no sabía porque se atormentaba una y otra vez con la misma cosa eso le causaba mas dolor pero al parecer quería volverse masoquista, ella estaba preparada para ello o eso creía, se imagino esa situación muchas veces pero no era igual a vivir esta cruda y fea realidad con la que estaba viviendo

Otra Vez  
me dejas en la nada y digo  
Por qué  
Si esto ya lo había vivido.  
Será  
que estaba escrito en mi destino el tenerte y perderte después.

Al verlo recordaba que su corazón latió tan fuerte como siempre latía cada vez que lo veía, recordó tantos momentos del pasado tan fugazmente que lo volvió a amar nuevamente por el corto instante estaba segura de que si en estos momentos apareciera de nuevo lo volvería a amar a pesar de todo

Otra Vez  
me dejas tan enamorado  
Por qué  
Sigo viviendo en el pasado  
que a tu recuerdo estoy atado y si vuelves te vuelvo a querer  
Otra Vez.

Se sentía traicionada no sabía porque en una pequeña parte de su corazón llegó a pensar que sería correspondía, que todo lo que ella llego a hacer por él no fue en vano, que le llego un poco a su friolento corazón pero falló y ahora tenia que aguantar el gran dolor

Llevaré en la espalda una traición  
y en el pecho un gran dolor.  
Después de lo que yo te he dado  
ya no te quiero a mi lado.

Una pequeña parte de su corazón quería echarle toda la culpa a él, por enamorarla pero la gran parte de su bondadoso corazón gritaba que no que nada era culpa de nadie quería que todos salieran de los buenos del cuento pero en ese exacto momento las lagrimas querían salir

Vete tranquila, seguro te voy a olvidar  
y cuando el llanto me quiera ganar  
te juro que voy a gritar.

Que sera lo que su destino deseaba era lo que se preguntaba constantemente y hoy mas que nada se lo preguntaba

Otra Vez  
me dejas en la nada y digo  
Por qué  
Si esto ya lo había vivido.  
Será  
que estaba escrito en mi destino el tenerte y perderte después.

Las ataduras que tenia al pasado ya era hora de que las rompiera era la primera vez que pensaba que esos recuerdos eran un martirio

Otra Vez  
me dejas tan enamorado  
Por qué  
Sigo viviendo en el pasado  
Será  
que a tu recuerdo estoy atado y si vuelves te vuelvo a querer  
Otra Vez.

Otra vez lloraba y esperaba que fuera la ultima fue demasiado dolor por él, fue demasiado lo que sufre o sufrió porque desde ese día ya no iba a llorar mas por él no mas por él, pero en el fondo seguía amándolo pero eso se acabaría, ya no ya moriría por él

Otra Vez  
que vuelvo a llorar por ti.  
Ya lo tengo que admitir  
que aunque me has engañado  
yo muero por ti.

Por un momento lo tuvo en su mente y lo perdió oficialmente en la realidad así ya se haya preparado en donde lo tuvó lo perdió al parecer esa era su flecha a la realidad

Otra Vez  
me dejas en la nada y digo  
Por qué  
Si esto ya lo había vivido.  
Será  
que estaba escrito en mi destino el tenerte y perderte después.

Esperaba que no volviera, no aún, no ahora que en su mente esta tambaleante, tomo la desición pero ahora tenia que vivir-la y hacerla y por lo que acababa de hacer sabia que eso no iba a ser fácil pero lo haría

Otra Vez  
me dejas tan enamorado  
Por qué  
Sigo viviendo en el pasado  
Será  
que a tu recuerdo estoy atado y si vuelves te vuelvo a querer  
Otra Vez.

Ya no lloraría tomaría las riendas del destino y se pararía , seria alguien diferente lucharía por ser fuerte ya no mas dolor era una promesa que le hacia a ella misma y a él también

No, no, no otra vez sufriendo no

FLASH BACK

_-nee tomo-chan vayámonos ya-dijo la peli castaña -¿que que es lo que lees?_

_-Sakuno con todo el dolor de mi corazón tengo que mostrarte esto pero realmente tienes que saberlo-_

_-¿sa sa saber que? _

_REVISTA El amor florece en las canchas _

_El gran príncipe del tenis al parecer encontró a su bella princesa, se rumorea que el príncipe la estuvo buscando desde que llego y al fin parece encontrarla, esperemos que su amor dure para siempre. La famosa modelo dice que ellos siempre estuvieron enamorados y que por razones personales no lo demostraron pero a no aguantaron mas y se hizo publico_

_(Una foto aparece el sujetándose por la cintura de ella mientras ella por el cuello ambos besándose con los ojos cerrados y un fondo floreado y de corazones) _

FIN FLASH BACK


	4. Cap 4 una chica adorable

watch?v=XZ3OLswKKAw

"Hoy es mi primer día de clases ¡eso es genial!; ¿como sera mi colegio? solo se que queda por aquí ¿ tendré buenos compañeros? wow estoy ansioso" pensaba un joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos amarillos mas o menos oscuros, su forma de vestir era un poco desordenada pero combinaba con su forma de ser; hasta que vio a una chica de largos cabellos rojizos atado en una coleta baja y una trenza un tanto suelta tomando lentamente su café mientras caminaba mas adelante que el pero de forma tranquila y hasta podría decir elegante pero podía notar que el no se había dado cuenta de su presencia por los audífonos "wow pero que bella es" pensó un poco sonrojado

-hola-le dijo alegre mientras le tocaba el hombro y levantaba la mano en saludo y con una reluciente sonrisa en su rostro haciendo sonrojar a la chica y asustarla un poco

-hola- con una cálida sonrisa le saludo, causando un sonrojo en el que se puso a caminar a su lado "es muy tierna"pensó

-me llamo Tooyama Kintaro y tu?-pregunto

-me llamo Sakuno, Ryusaki Sakuno mucho gusto- son una mano extendida le saldo mientras continuaba tomando su café

-parece que te gusta mucho el café Ryusaki-chan- le dijo en broma sonriendo-le

-hum antes no me gustaba pero me empezó a gustar de repente por el aroma y el sabor- susurro oliendo el olor del café con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios, que sin querer, al chico encantó

Una chica que sea cálida y humana durante el día  
Una chica con estilo que sepa disfrutar la libertad de una taza de café  
Una chica cuyo corazón se caliente cuando llegue la noche  
Una chica con esas características

-a mi también me encanta el café pero prefiero tomarlo antes de que se enfrié, ademas de que con lo descuidado que soy no creo que sobreviva todo el camino hasta mi prepa jajajjajaja- comento y se rió agarrándose la cabeza causando la risa en la castaña que conquisto al chico a primera vista

-jajajajaj yo te veo tranquilo y quizás un poco divertido- comento ella tomando otro sorbo de café

-uuy si me vieras en las fiesta o reuniones te sorprenderías, bueno siempre dicen que soy muy confianzudo y digo lo que pienso, no creo que eso sea malo pero es que mi corazón simplemente no aguanta y explota-levantando las manos alzadas como un niño causa la risa de ella por lo tanto de el mas

-jajajaj creo que si tienen razón, pero yo tampoco le veo lo malo es mas lo veo lindo-un poco sonrojada y gacha la cabeza comento la chica que por alguna extraña razón se sentía en confianza

Soy un chico  
Un chico que es cálido como tu durante el día  
Un chico que se toma de un trago su café antes de que se enfríe  
Un chico cuyo corazón explota cuando llega la noche  
Esa clase de chico

Realmente la chica que recién estaba conociendo era adorable, era tierna delicada y adorable; no se porque pero tengo el gran presentimiento de que ya la conozco. Pero es que era linda no creo que pueda haber olvidado su bellos rostro si la he de conocer antes. Ahora si estoy decidido y la conoceré hasta el final, me conquisto así que ahora se las tendrá que apañar para las consecuencias

Hermosa, adorable  
Si tu, hey! Si tu, hey!  
Hermosa, adorable  
Si tu, hey! Si, tu hey!  
Ahora sigamos hasta el final

El joven se quedo un poco atrás pues se le había aparecido una moneda la recogió, a lo cual la chica lo espero pero, el como todo chico no pudo evitar observarla de abajo a arriba , observando sus delineadas curvas, las blancas piernas que se escondían bajo esa falda que no lo dejaba ver mas allá de arriba de las rodillas; lo demás estaba cubierto pero su chaleco y camisa aun moldeaban la forma de su perfecto pecho y cintura; a pesar de que en eso no era principalmente su prioridad, en su cabeza no pudo deducir que era la chica perfecta

Oppa es Gangnam Style

Heey, sexy chica  
Op- op- op op- Oppa es Gangnam Style,  
Heey, sexy chica op- op- op op-  
Eh,eh, eh, eh, eh

No pude creerlo cuando me dijo que estaba en la misma preparatoria que yo, realmente monedita me trajiste suerte; ademas estaba en mi clase mas suerte que esa no puedo tener. Pude verla como salia en el receso y se cambiaba de ropa rápidamente mientras salia del camerino de mas hacia la cancha de tenis ¿ también juega tenis? eso es genial; veo que juega genial, cuando esta seria se ve hermosa su juego es limpio y perfecto esta ganando con facilidad; en uno de sus saques puedo observar su cabello suelto pero atado en una coleta alta, en ese saque también observo que su falda se levanta mas de lo debido... decepción para mi pues leva una pantaloneta que le llega hasta las rodillas ¿como no me di cuenta? pero igualmente esta muy bella y me atrevo a decir que sexy

Una chica que se ve inocente pero que juega cuando juega  
Una chica que se suelte el cabello cuando llegue el momento indicado  
Una chica que se cubre pero que es mas sexy que una que lo enseña todo  
Una chica sensual como esa

Ella al acabar el juego se dirige a cambiarse, luego de las clases camina camino a las canchas de tenis de varones para ver a sus sempais y saludarlos un rato pero se topa con la sorpresa de un joven, el mismo que conoció esta mañana se encontraba jugando con uno de los de el ultimo grado de preparatoria ganándole, parecer ser un chico privilegiado pues juega impecable-mente el partido. Termina el partido y el voltea a verla con una sonrisa en la cara y empieza a sonreír y a saltar de un lado a otro, "inteligente, buen tenista y loco nee? este año si que me toco un compañero peculiar" sonriente pensó la castaña que también abrazaba y felicitaba el chico que , luego de dar la mano al jugador salio corriendo hacia ella a abrazarla y saltar con ella (obligando-la a decir verdad)

Soy un chico  
Un chico que aparenta ser tranquilo pero que juega cuando juega  
Un chico que se vuelve loco cuando llega el momento indicado  
Un chico que ha aumentado las ideas en vez de sus músculos  
Esa clase de chico

Fue una grata sorpresa verla fuera de la cancha, aunque no dio un juego perfecto pues el oponente no estaba a su altura por lo que solo era un juego para el no un partido pero a pesar de eso, ella estaba ahí, observándole, observando como ganaba, eso era lo que lo alentó a saltar junto a ella y abrazarla. Lo de celebrar siempre lo hacia pero solo cuando eran oponente que merecieren la pena, pero solo estar con ella que lo vio triunfar fue un gran motivo para festejar

Oppa es Gangnam Style,

Heey, sexy chica  
Op- op- op op- Oppa es Gangnam Style,  
Heey, sexy chica op- op- op op-  
Eh,eh, eh, eh, eh

Definitivamente el chico de cabellos rojizos sabia jugar bien, pues al que derroto fue a uno de los que re-emplazaban y jugaban con los sempais; pues hace dos años el bouchou osea Tezuka se fue también Echizen por lo cual el mando lo tomo Oishi sin dos jugadores seleccionados llegaron otros dos que no igualaban en nada a los demás pero si quiera era de los mejores de los participantes o demás jugadores, claro aparte de los sempais, que bueno que este año si quiera Kintarou los pueda igualar o incluso pasar-pensaba Sakuno con alegría mientras saltaba junto a el

Sobre el hombre que corre esta el hombre que vuela,  
nena, nena soy un hombre que sabe una o dos cosas (BIS)  
(Sabes lo que estoy diciendo)

Este año a conquistare, esa chica que ahora es mi amiga próximamente deseo que sea mi enamorada, si con un día me conquisto no quiero imaginar que hará en el demás tiempo que pasemos juntos. Sakuno espero que estés dispuesta a ser feliz conmigo, juro que no perderé esta oportunidad

Oppa es Gangnam Style,  
Heey, sexy chica op- op- op op-  
Eh,eh, eh, eh, eh  
Oppa es Gangnam Style

**Hola! me alegra mucho que les haya gustado los capítulos anteriores eso me alegra mucho pero bueno espero que también les guste este. Por cierto en este fic van a estar todos los sempais, así que los atrasare un añito no mas, mas luego llegara Tezuka ;D y obviamente el actor principal Ryoma! jeee** **gracias por leer mi fic hasta otra (^o^)/**


	5. Cap5 ¿porque ya no me miras como ayer?

watch?v=ydl7gvUKWag

Regrese a recuperar lo mío, regrese a ocupar el puesto de capitán que siempre debió ser mio, regrese a ocupar el mismo lugar de tu corazón. Acababa de pensar un joven apuesto, alto de cabellos negros verdosos y ojos ambarinos que causaba que toda dama volteara a verle con interés, a decir verdad a el eso no le importaba, solo esquivaba las miradas, no había persona que le llamara la atención, el solo había vuelto a verla

En el medio de la Nada  
Esquivando las miradas

La vio! vio a la persona a la cual vino a buscar, bueno su principal objetivo era ella. Era cierto todo lo que había escuchado, estaba cambiada, estaba mas femenina, sus cabellos atados es una trenza y el traje de la prepa la favorecían de una manera increíble, tenia mas curvas y un rostro mas refinado, la adolescencia la estaba favoreciendo de una gran manera

Arde dentro de mi  
Tu Calor… (x2)

Había ido tras de ella, casualmente le toco en la misma clase que ella, el lo sabia había pagado por estar en la misma sala que ella, estaba por entrar cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y choco con una pequeña figura que reboto y, si no fuera por sus reflejos, habría caído al suelo

"_O Ohayo Ry Ryoma-kun, le saludo la dulce chica con una voz y un sonrojo increíble en el rostro haciéndola ver de una manera muy adorable" _

-Ohayo Echizen-kun-saludo de manera cortes pero cortante la joven que al principio había abierto de sorpresa muy enormemente sus ojos pero luego lo saludo de manera corta y con una sonrisa amable en sus labios, para el por alguna extraña razón le sonó lejana "¿que sucede?" pensó el al recibir lo que para cualquiera seria un normal saludo pero para el fue de lo mas lejano

Y aun sigo en el recuerdo

Viviendo viejos momentos  
Nooooooooo !

-Ryusaki-dijo de manera cortante, de alguna manera u otra le había echo enojar, que el recordara no había echo nada malo para que ella le saludara de esa manera, ademas de que ella nunca se haia enojado con el por lo cual le pareció mas lejano ademas de que le llamo por su apellido, la manera en la cual su apellido sale de sus labios le hace enrabiar mucho mas, no le gustaba, en definitiva no le gustaba para nada

Ven mírame como ayer  
Y Veras…  
Que puedes terminar…  
En mis brazos otra vez (x2)

-permiso por favor -le dijo de manera sencilla ella mirándole fijamente; el le segia la mirada profundizandola queriendola intimidar como los viejo tiempos _"sonrojada esquivo la mirada mirando hacia el piso" _tragicamente para el eso no sucedió, ella segia con la mirada en el pero noto un leve movimiento de cejas en ella ¡esta enojada! - disculpa tengo que pasar

Describiendo siempre tu sombra  
Solo tengo la Memoooria  
Peeedazos de Ti  
De tu Adiós… (x2)

¿que acababa de pasar? ella lo había corrido prácticamente de la puerta, era la primera vez que alguien no se intimidaba de su mirada, la primera vez que le corrían de esa manera! SOBRE TODO ELLA la dulce chica que haga lo que haga siempre volvía a el ¿donde esta esa niña? le estaba empezando a desagradar el cambio de ella.

Caminaba por la escuela, al ser el primer día de clases era libre para explorarla, caminando por la cancha de tenis venían a su mente recuerdos, el mas hermoso de ellos son los recuerdos de una niña con dos trenzas esperándole en la puerta con un sonrojo fuerte pero con una sonrisa de felicitaciones

Y aun sigo en el recuerdo  
Viviendo viejos momentos  
Nooooooooo nooo !

De pronto observo estando dentro de la cancha, podia ver a un peli-rojo haciendo un pequeo entrenamiento contra la pared dandole al mismo lugar al igual que el" no es malo" pendo con arrogancia el joven. Pero de prono se le presento ante el la misma chica de sus memorias, con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, con un sonrojo como de sus memorias, con una lata de ponta en sus manos; se pellizco para ver si no era una ilusión nuevamente. Pero no, ella estaba ahi mirándole a el, al otro lado de la cancha; el se acerco a ella, había un peli-rojo que antes practicaba tenis pero no le tomaba importancia, el solo la veía a ella, como ella le miraba; pero todo se desfiguro

Ven mírame como ayer  
Y Veras…  
Que puedes terminar…  
En mis brazos otra vez (x2)

Ella lo estaba abrazando al peli rojo, ella le dio la ponta al peli rojo, ella le sonreía al peli-rojo.

-Fe felicidades Kinta-kun-sonrojada mirándolo solo al peli-rojo. No podía creerlo, era la primera vez que la veía mirando a alguien que no era el, era la primera vez que la veía sonrojada por alguien que no era el, pero lo que mas le molesto fue que le sonrió y felicito a alguien que en definitiva no era el

-moo saku-chan cada dia estas mas bonita-le dijo causando un sonrojo mas fuerte en ella. "no esto esta mal, ella debería felicitarme A MI, ella debería sonreírme A MI, YO soy el que debería tenerla así ¿QUE RAYOS PASA?" pensó el ambarino mientras con su mirada e la nada no podía observar como la pareja se alejaba de una manera feliz

Ven mírame como ayer  
Y Veras…  
Que puedes terminar…  
En mis brazos otra vez (x2)

No, no se debería desesperar. Esto fue un cambio radical de planes pero aun se puede arreglar, solo la volvería a conquistar; así de simple, tendría que obligarla a amarlo otra vez, claro solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas resulten como el las planeo, solo es un retraso momentáneamente de tiempo. A un Echizen JAMAS le robarían mujer

En mis brazos otra vezzz…  
En mis brazos otra vezzz…


End file.
